


Smooth (River Song x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Flirting, clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “You should write a River x Reader where the reader is the clumsiest yet smoothest. ex- Managing to convince an alien to release them from prison but then immediately tripping and accidentally shooting themselves in the leg”





	Smooth (River Song x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I am not the smoothest person myself so I hope this suffices. I am very sorry if I failed you but this is just what happened my dude. Don’t hate me plz and maybe enjoy??

You had never met anyone quite like your dear Professor River Song. She was bold, flirtatious, brilliant and exciting; she showed you the stars and opened your eyes to the wonders of the universe. That’s probably why you fell in love with her.

The only problem with being in love with  _the_ River Song was that you were  _incredibly_ clumsy. Like, _literally shoot yourself in the leg while running with a gun_ clumsy. It kind of became hazardous. Despite what a walking disaster you were, River refused to ever leave you behind though. That alone warmed your lonely heart.

 

As much as you flirted with her though, she never seemed to pick up the hints. You tried, you  _really_ did, but it seemed like she either was ignoring you or just far more thick than you thought. You hoped it was the later.

.

.

“River,” you stared at her gorgeous eyes from across the table. “How did I become so lucky as to meet you?”

“Funny,” she gave you a genuine smile as she stared back, “I was just about to say the same.”

 

Today you were attending a gala on a very expensive luxury cruiser somewhere deep in space. River said that it was strictly for business, there was a man aboard who supposedly had his hands on the location of some lost civilization that River simply had to get her hands on, and yet she’d made no effort to find her mystery man yet.

 

“Darling, when are we going to get that  _map?_ ”

“After I try the Ratatouille, mommy’s hungry,” she winked.

“Well if you’re hungry, why don’t we head somewhere private so I can give you something sweet?” you whispered across the table.

“Dinner first,” she said bluntly, giving your hand a light smack.

 

“ _Ouch_.”

“Oh, you’re fine.”

“Not my hand,  _my heart._ ” She rolled her eyes but you could see a faint smile on her lips.

.

.

“Hey there, soldier,” you whispered to the man standing next to you.

 

In a  _not-so-shocking_  turn of events, the man who had tipped River off was actually a P.I. who was trying to get River arrested  _again_. So now the both of you were being escorted to a ship that would undoubtedly take you to some space prison.

 

“You’re not supposed to talk,” the man, probably only in his late twenties or early thirties, said.

“Oh, sorry, I’m a _bad girl_ ,” you smirked at him and gave him an obvious wink. “What’s your name?”

“You  _need_ to stop talking.”

“Oh come on, nothing’s going to happen if you tell me your  _name_.” You bat your eyelashes innocently.

.

“ _I can’t believe that actually worked!_ ” you laughed as you and River ran back to where you’d parked your borrowed TARDIS.

“You’ve got  _quite_ the silver tongue, Sweetie.”

“Yeah, it’s a skill.” Just as you said that though, you tripped over your own two feet and went barreling toward River. “ _SHIT!_ ”

“I’ve gotcha,” River grabbed your arm and caught you in a dip. You looked up at her beautiful blue eyes and perfect face in awe and she stared back, worried.

 

“I can’t believe I fell for you.”

“This is  _no_ time for your flirting,” she pulled you to your feet and dragged you down the hall, still holding your hand.

“Honestly, I think the middle of almost certain death is  _the best time_  for flirting.”

“We’re  _not_ going to die today, Sweetie.”

 

You let River direct you to safety as you debated with yourself about whether or not to just grab her, give her a good shake and say ‘I love you’. You doubted that even then she’d understand though.

.

.

“River?” you looked at her from across the console. She flew the TARDIS perfectly and it was always an honor to watch her do it.

“Yes, Sweetie?”

“I  _meant_ it.”

“Meant what?”

 

“ _Everything_ ,” you walked up to her and took her hands in yours.  _Might as well get this out now as opposed to dying without ever knowing,_ you thought. “Every time you think I’m just flirting foolishly with you, I mean it.  _I love you_  River Song and if you don’t feel the same way then I understand-”

“Oh  _shut up_ , you  _stupid_ idiot,” she pulled her hands back to grab your face. Your faces collided in a passionate kiss. Instantly you felt months of tension float away. After what felt like both an eternity and only a few seconds at the same time, you broke apart to breath. “I love you too.”

 

“Why,” you blinked slowly as you processed what just happened, “ _why_ didn’t you say something  _sooner?_ ”

“I thought you were just a flirt.”

“Oh, you mean like  _you?_ ”

“Well, you’re not quite  _my level_  yet.”

  
“ _Oi!_ ” She laughed. “ _Who_  was it that got us out of being arrested the past  _12 times?!_ ”

“You.”

“Yeah, so unless you want to start putting your neck on the line-”

 

“Oh, do you  _ever_ shut up?”

“Why don’t you make me?” You smirked at her as she placed her hands on your face again.


End file.
